You Make Me Smile
by Cloud Climber
Summary: As Kara navigates high school she finds herself pulled to the youngest Luthor child. The two embark on a journey of recovery and fall in love along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Earth was very different from Krypton. On Krypton the cities were streamline, the streets were methodized, and our plant life was very different. Earth was very crowded and messy, even the smaller cities were jumbled together. Kara spent her first outings on earth panicking when she was surrounded by people. Alex often found her hiding in bathrooms, holding her hands over her ears and crying.

"It's too loud Alex!" she would cry. Alex found herself missing classes to hold a crying Kara. The students would make fun of Kara and by extension Alex. By the time Kara gained control of her powers it was too late. The bullying wouldn't stop. Jeremiah and Eliza, worried for both of their girls, decided to move to National City to give Alex and Kara a chance.

It worked, sort of. While Kara did have control over her powers she did struggle to make friends. Alex tried her best to keep Kara included in her new group of friends, but eventually Kara ended up just hanging out with her only friend Winn. It didn't bother Kara that much to only have one friend. Winn was nice and funny, she didn't need anymore friends. Of course Alex wouldn't leave Kara alone about meeting new people and pushed her sister to socialize, which is how Kara met Eve Teschmacher. Eve was awkward and looking to please her family, which caused Kara to feel a kinship with Eve and along with Winn the three formed, as Winn liked to call it, the dynamic trio. With friends to support her, and a loving family, Kara felt a little more at home on earth.

"Kara! Kara hurry, you're going to be late!" Eliza called from the kitchen.

"Crap." a now 16 year old Kara grumbled as she tried to quickly clean up her alarm clocks pieces. Kara was not a morning person and alarm clocks were the bane of her existence. With her super hearing uncontrollable in her sleep the sound of an alarm was a rather erupt wake up and many alarm clocks had met the untimely fury of Kara's fist.

"Kara I will leave for the bus without you!" Alex called. Deciding that she could leave the pieces till after school Kara used her super speed to finish getting ready and head downstairs.

"I'm ready." Kara said in a cheery tone to Alex. Alex rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath about always being late with super speed and headed to the door.

"Have a good day girls, do you have your lunch money?" Eliza asked while getting into her car for work.

"All good Eliza, have a good day at work!" Kara called, running after Alex. The two walked in silence to the bus stop, Alex practically chugging her coffee. If Kara wasn't a morning person, than Alex had to be a vampire. The girl hated getting up before 10, but with wanting to go into the FBI she had to start training now. Every morning Alex would go for a jog and do a basic strength workout all before Kara was even up. Kara couldn't understand how humans could even do that and school on top of it. Whenever she would broach the subject Alex would just point at her coffee and say the nectar of the gods gave her strength.

"So I watched a strange video last night on Youtube. It was this person saying that bisexuality is valid and that there should be more acceptance in the LGBTQ+ community, and I got really confused. What is bisexual and what's the LGBTQ+ community?" Kara asked furrowing her eyebrows. Alex gave Kara a confused look.

"Kara," Alex began then stopped, thinking to herself, "what was sexuality like on krypton?"

"What do you mean sexuality? Like sex?" Kara asked even more confused. Alex let out a huff and stopped walking. She was not prepared for this conversation. She knew Krypton had been different when it came to relationships, that became clear after her mom had given Kara the talk a few months after she had landed. Kara had simply been astounded that humans had intimate relations in general, even more so when she had learnt that is wasn't just about procreation. She had explained to Alex that on Krypton natural births rarely happened, Kal-El had been one of the few in Krypton's recent years, and that most Kryptonians had been born from the Matrix. Alex sighed, of course Kara wouldn't know what sexuality was, she had lived in a society that didn't believe in physical attraction.

"Kar, you know how people have sex for pleasure and all that, well sexuality is what controls a person's attraction and dictates who they want to get physical with," Alex stopped when she saw Kara tilt her and could see Kara's brain working to understand, "okay, hmm, maybe if I give you an example. So you know how I only date women right. That's because I am what earth would call a lesbian."

"But what does that mean?" Kara inquired with a befuddled look adorning her face. Alex ran a hand through her hair. She really didn't want to explain to Kara about her own attraction to women.

"So being a lesbian… fuck this is weird to explain. Okay so, I am only physically attracted to woman, like I will only ever want to be intimate with woman and get… aroused when a woman that I find attractive is around." Alex fiddled with her jacket and wouldn't look at Kara. Kara stood there and thought over what Alex had said. Her years on earth had taught her to accept her own attractions and feelings, she just had never known that humans categorized attraction.

"Well what is bisexual then?" Kara pushed on.

"Okay well first you need to understand what being straight means. A straight person is someone, well someone like mom and dad. They are only attracted to someone of the opposite gender. Get is?" Alex asked making sure Kara was understanding.

"Alex I understand what attraction is. I'm just wondering what these words mean." Kara grumbled in annoyance that Alex seemed to think she wouldn't be able to understand.

"Right sorry, anyways, bisexuality is really when you're attracted to both men and women." Alex finished. Kara thought for a minute then looked up with a smile at Alex,

"So I would be bisexual then right? I've found myself attracted to both men and woman since understanding what attraction is." Kara excitedly said. Alex gave Kara a smirk.

"That's kind of what I've always thought. Now going back to that video and your question about the LGBTQ+ community, well, for a long time anyone who wasn't straight or gender non-conforming was targeted by the masses. The LGBTQ+ community sort of formed so that there was a group of like minded people. I see that look on your face Kar, I'll teach you about gender non-conforming at a different time. Anyways, so despite the LGBTQ+ community being about equality there is actually division within the community. There are many who don't believe that bisexuality and many other identities are real or valid." Alex finished explaining. Kara had an annoyed look on her face.

"You humans are so weird. Why do humans constantly find vain reasons to hate each other? On Krypton You were judged by your academic standing." Kara ranted.

"I agree Kar, but nevermind that. We're going to miss the bus if we don't hurry up." Alex said, and with that the two girls continued on their way.

Kara sat alone in her first period class. Winn and Eve were both in a different class together so Kara always found herself alone in her math class. Kara may have been bred to be part of Krypton's science guild, but she definitely found that she did not hold a passion for math or science. Maybe it was because earth was so much further behind than Krypton had been, but Kara found herself more interested in the classes that talked about earth's customs and history. She found that she absolutely loved earths romance novels. They hadn't had romance on Krypton, but Kara felt a connection to the idea of it. The idea that there was a person that would make you feel complete, that would be your home was something Kara sorely wanted. She wanted that hole in her heart that the death of her planet had caused to be filled.

"Danvers!" someone yelled at her. Kara jumped in surprise and glared at Dominic as he walked into the slowly filling classroom.

"What do you want Dominic?" Kara growled out. Dominic was in glee club with Kara and drove her absolutely mad. He was one of those people that thought he was better than everyone and constantly criticized the whole group. Dominic threw fits whenever anyone but him got solos.

"I heard that you were going to be performing a solo for the group. Now I know that you aren't as experienced as me and aren't as good, but I will give you some advice for performing. Heck, why don't we just sing together. I'll make you look better than you are." Dominic said with snide. Kara took a deep breath and hoped that she held a convincing smile.

"Well that is very… nice of you, I'm fine thank you." Kara stated as politely as she could possibly muster. The shift in Dominic was immediate. He narrowed his eyes and leaned menacingly over Kara.

"Listen Danvers, don't be stupid. We both know that you're no one. I could help you look like less of a loser, so why don't you just smile and nod. That's all you're good for anyways. At least you're…" Dominic began.

"I think she said she was fine, or do you need a map to help your head find its way out of your ass?" a voice asked sharply. Dominic whipped back, moving to reveal a beautiful girl. She had dark hair that perfectly cascaded and framed her chiseled face. Her porcelain skin seemed to beckon Kara to touch it.

"Well hello, you seem to be misreading…" Dominic tried.

"Oh I don't think I'm misreading anything, it's you who's misreading the situation. She clearly does not want you to continue to bager her so why don't you and your self righteous attitude fuck off." the girl bit calmly. She would be intimidating to Kara if Kara wasn't so helplessly attracted to this girl. Kara had never felt this strong of an attraction to anyone before, and it was both scary and exhilarating to her. Dominic clearly felt the mirth in the girls words and quickly made his way to the other side of the class. The girl, smirking turned to Kara and raised an eyebrow when she noticed Kara's gaping look. Embarrassed, Kara blushed furiously and tried to recover.

"That was so… you were just… um, wow." Kara mumbled out. Kara began to retreat into herself when the girl let out a laugh. It was the most beautiful thing Kara had heard and she stared at the gorgeous girl.

"You're rather cute huh? Mind if I sit here?" the girl asked with a slight grin to her face. Kara felt her mouth drop open. She thought I was cute! Wait she asked to sit with me.

"That would be… I'd… you're really pretty." Kara groaned to herself and held her face in her hands.

"I'll take that as a yes then. My names Lena by the way. I'm new here." Lena said, taking the seat next to Kara and brushing her side. Kara shivered and had to stop herself from reaching out and running her hand down Lena's smooth skin. Kara took a deep breath to calm her nerves and turned to introduce herself properly, but froze when she looked at Lena. Lena was leaning down to Kara's side to where she had placed her bag and from this angle Kara could see right down Lena's black tank. Kara felt a heat fill her stomach and stretch into her pants and quickly turned away wide eyed. This was new, this hadn't happened before. Lena finally righted herself and placed her books on the table.

"I'm Kara, and um, thanks for you know… getting rid of Dominic." Kara stumbled out. Lena looked over at Kara and smirked.

"It was no problem Kara. I hate people like that, and if calling them out gets me the attention of a beautiful blonde in the process then that's a bonus." Lena said staring intensely at Kara. Kara turned to Lena once again and caught her breath when her blue eyes met sparkling green eyes. With her super hearing Kara could hear Lena's heartbeat skip a beat as they stared. They were brought out of their daze when the teacher called for attention and class began. All throughout class Kara found herself stealing many glances at the girl who took her breath away, blue eyes often meeting green. Kara was pretty sure she held a steady blush all through class. She was definitely going to need to talk to Alex later.

At the end of class Kara found herself dreading leaving Lena's presence. She had learnt that Lena was quite smart and rather funny. Lena had made many off had comments during class that caused Kara to fake a cough to cover up her laughter and had been sent by their teacher more than once to get a drink of water.

"So what class do you have next?" Kara asked Lena as nonchalantly as possible.

"English with Mr. Cox. You?" Lena replied, leaning her side on the desk and crossing her arms in a sultry way.

"Looks like you're stuck with me then. Of course you don't have to sit with me if you don't want. Not that I don't want you to sit with me. I mean I don't… well I do, I… I'm going to stop talking now." Kara rambled looking down. She heard a laugh and looked up to see Lena smiling and looking endearingly at her. See Lena smile at her like that made Kara want to ramble even more if it meant getting to see that smile paint those lips for longer.

"You ramble a lot don't you," Lena laughed and moved to be standing right beside Kara and whispered, "I look forward to hearing you ramble in english." With that Lena began to walk to the door, stopping to beckon a dumb struck Kara to follow. As the two walked to class Kara pulled out her phone to text Alex.

_Kara: Alex help, there's this really gorgeous new girl and I'm pretty sure she's flirting with me. She's making me… feel things. What do I do?_

_Alex: Get it girl, just don't actually tell me what you get._

_Kara: ALEX! I can't talk to her without rambling, then again she seems to like it. Should I ask for her number?_

_Alex: Kara, sometimes girls don't know what another girls intentions. Asking for her number could be perceived different than how you intend. Just ask her out._

_Kara: How though!_

_Kara: Alex_

_Kara: Alex!_

Sighing Kara put her phone away after her sister didn't respond. Kara felt something soft brush her hand and looked down to see Lena's hand wash brushing hers. Kara gulped. Arriving at their class Kara saw Winn and Eve already sitting and lead the way. Kara didn't notice Lena hang back a bit when she saw that they were going towards the two.

"Winn! Eve! This is Lena. Lena these are my best friends!" Kara introduced, turing to see Lena hesitantly walk towards her friends. Odd, Kara thought, she hadn't been nervous with her. Smiling at Lena to encourage her seemed to work. Lena relaxed a bit and shook hands with Winn and Eve. They all talked for a bit, Winn and Lena talking about some new programing of sort, Eve grilling Kara about her obvious attraction to Lena. When Mr. Cox came in he went straight to business and began to introduce the Shakespearean play they would be reading. Lena grumbled under her breath about already having read it and started to draw in her notes rather than listen. Kara found herself distracted by the sketch Lena was drawing and didn't notice Mr. Cox stop what he was saying and stare pointedly at Kara.

"Something far more interesting than Shakespeare Miss Danvers?" Mr Cox asked with annoyance. Kara's eyes widened at being called out. She never got in trouble. Before Kara could say anything Lena spoke.

"It's my fault sir, I've already read Macbeth and distracted Kara. I'm very sorry sir." Lena announced.

"And just who might you be?" Mr. Cox spoke gruffly.

"Sorry sir, I'm new here, I'm Lena." Lena was steady in response, not flinching at the hostility in Mr. Cox's voice.

"Lena who?" Mr. Cox asked with an increased annoyance. Lena froze at that. There was a sudden flash of nervousness in her eyes, but she quickly schooled her face. With a quick glance at Kara that almost seemed like a last look to Kara, Lena answered in a calm and calculating voice.

"Lena Luthor… sir." Mr Cox narrowed his eyes at Lena. The rest of the class seemed to take similar stances at hearing Lena's last name. Kara knew why. She knew what Lena's brother had done in the name of killing her cousin, but she didn't think it was fair to judge Lena based on what her family had done. Kara would hate to be judged based on her cousin. Lena held a strong posture and a neutral face, but when Kara looked into her eyes she saw pain.

"You'll do well to stay out of trouble Ms Luthor." Mr Cox said with far more disgust than Kara thought necessary. He continued on with the class as if nothing had happened and yet Lena was still tense. Every now and then some of their classmates would turn and glare at Lena, causing the Luthor to stiffen even more if it was possible. Kara wasn't sure what to do. She wanted to make Lena feel better, but Lena wouldn't even look at Kara. Looking down at Lena's tightly grasped hands Kara made a decision. Reaching out Kara took Lena's hand in hers and pulled it into her lap. Lena looked at Kara in shock. She had expected Kara to despise her as everyone else did, but all she saw in Kara's eyes was understanding.

Winn and Eve went on ahead to get a lunch table while Kara pulled Lena along to an empty classroom. After class had ended many of their classmates took the time to throw insults at Lena. Kara felt a great deal of anger towards her classmates, but at least Winn and Eve seemed to be okay with Lena despite her last name. Once the door was closed to the empty classroom Lena let out a sigh and sat on one of the desks, folding into herself and looking small.

"People can be such jerks. It's not like you did anything." Kara grouched. Lena lifted her head and studied Kara carefully. Most people immediately judged her for what her brother had done, but here Kara was, fuming at how their teacher and classmates had acted. If Lena didn't have a crush on Kara before she definitely did now.

"I'm used to it Kara. I've had worse things said to me by my mother." Lena calmly stated. Kara stopped her pacing and looked Lena dead in the eyes with a great deal of anger. Lena found it oddly arousing and had to remember that look for later. She was startled out of her thoughts when she felt arms wrap around her and stiffened until she realized Kara was hugging her. It felt oddly comfortable, like she had been held by Kara many times. Lena leaned her head on Kara's shoulder and squeezed Kara tight, relishing in the embrace, not knowing when she had let the first tear fall.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Not sure how long this story will be, I'm just gonna let it write itself. Constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks for reading :)

Chapter 2

Lena hadn't been back to school in a few days. She didn't care about the looks the other students gave her, what she cared about was how she cried in front of Kara. Luthors don't cry, her mother had said, yet Lena had broken down in the arms of a stranger. How did she let this happen? She hadn't meant to let Kara in so quickly, but the blonde had been so sweet and understanding, her walls didn't stand a chance. Lena would have to avoid the girl, not that it would be easy, they had three classes together. Looking out the window of the car as she was being driven to school Lena's heart ached. She had only intended to flirt with the blonde and maybe hook up, but her plans had quickly changed after talking to the girl. Lena didn't like how fast Kara made her heart beat, how fast she began to crave the other girls smile. She had had a couple girlfriends over the years, but most of them had been mostly about sex, she wasn't prepared to give more of herself to someone, yet Lena found wanting to let Kara in.

"Here we are Ms Luthor." Lena's driver announced. Steeling herself to resist the pull Kara had on her, Lena exited the car and made her way into the school. She had just opened her locker when she heard a melodic laugh. Turning Lena saw kara laughing at something some redhead had said. Immediately jealousy filled Lena's heart. She wanted to be the one that made Kara laugh. No! Lena yelled to her inner self. Don't let her in! Protect your heart. Turning back to her locker Lena closed it rather aggressively with a resounding bang.

"Lena! You're here, I've been so worried." Kara cried out, rushing towards Lena. Preparing to dismiss Kara, Lena was caught off guard by the worry she saw behind those thick glasses. The redhead Kara had been talking to before seemed to study Lena intently with narrowed eyes. Lena was used to the hostility, but there seemed to be something more to the look this girl was giving her.

"I'm Alex Danvers, Kara's older sister." the girl said reaching out to shake Lena's hand. Tentatively Lena shook Alex's hand and winced when she squeezed. Kara quickly glared at Alex after noticing her tight grip on Lena's hand, and blushing slightly at being caught, Alex hastily said a goodbye and left.

"Sorry about that, Alex can be overprotective. Anyways, how are you? I took extra notes in our classes together for the days you missed. I would have sent you them but I don't have your number." Kara quickly stated. Lena looked at Kara quizzically. She seemed so genuine and was giving Lena a rather adorable shy smile. Making up her mind to not push Kara away, and calling herself stupid in the process, Lena finally gave Kara smile.

"Worried about lil ol me? Guess I'll have to give you my number then." Lena said with a smirk, leaning into Kara. Blushing profusely Kara pulled her phone out and mumbled something about sending Lena memes.

"Well uh, we should head to class then. I really am sorry about Alex, Lena. Don't take her protectiveness the wrong way. She's really into science like you and I'm sure you two will get along." Kara rambled as they made their way to math.

"It's perfectly fine Kara. Like I said before, I'm used to people distrusting me because of my last name." Lena glumly stated.

"Oh that's not why Alex was being overprotective." Kara blurted, blushing when she realized what she said. Lena gave Kara another smirk and raised her eyebrow, causing the cute blonde to blush even more. Taking their seats in class Kara made herself busy pulling out her notes that she had written for Lena. Deciding to give Kara a break, Lena went over the notes Kara had written her before the class began.

Lunch was interesting for Lena to say the least. Kara, Winn, Eve, and Lena were all sitting at a table chatting. Well Lena wasn't really chatting, she mostly just watched Kara talk and played with her food. Winn and Eve were being nice to Lena, which actually made her incredibly nervous. This was by far one of the strangest moments in Lena's life. She was so used to people regarding her with distaste that she was actually wishing it was there.

"So Lena I was reading this article saying people can sense earth's magnetic field and saved the link if you want me to email you it. Oh and my robotic club is in need of more female members and I may have have told them I would convince you to join, so uh, please don't make me a liar." Winn nervously stated. Shocked, Lena just stared at Winn. He was giving her a goofy smile and fidgeting with his hands, refusing to look her in the eye. Looking over at Kara, Lena saw a big grin on her face at what Winn had said.

"That sounds great Winn, here's my email and I'd love to join your club." Lena responded, giving Winn her practiced smile. The boy lit up and began talking animatedly about the clubs current project they were working on. Lena held onto every word, deeply interested in what Winn was saying. She was so focused that she didn't even notice that she began to genuinely smile.

Standing outside the school, Lena waited impatiently for her driver to arrive. Her last class had been awful. Without Kara in her class Lena was left alone to a hostile room, glares being thrown at her constantly. She already disliked social class enough as it is, but the annoyance of being treated like a villain did nothing to quell the growing hate for the class.

"Hey Lena, how was your last class?" a voice said coming up behind her. Startled Lena jumped and turned to see a smiling Kara walk towards her. Did this girl ever stop smiling?

"It was good. Of course it would've been far more enjoyable if a certain cute blonde had been there." Lena lied and flirted, blatantly running her eyes up and down Kara. Kara blushed and adjusted her glasses, smiling and mumbling incoherently to Lena. Finally regaining her composure, Kara stood straight and stared directly into Lena's eyes. It looked as if the girl was preparing to say something serious and Lena stood ready for the inevitable rejection.

"Well then, why don't we go on a date?"


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Sorry for the long break between updates, I was having a hard time writing this chapter but thankfully music happened to inspire. Thank you to all who reads and I hope you enjoy :)

Chapter 3

Kara was pacing nervously back and forth, well actually she was floating but she didn't realize it. It had been two hours since she got out of school, two hours since she had asked Lena out, two hours since she had said yes. Kara stopped her movements to look at the clock, 5:57pm. Lena told her that she would pick Kara up at 6 and as the minutes ticked on, Kara got closer to having a panic attack. What had she been thinking! She's never really dated anyone, at least no one she liked. Her first kiss had only happened because he had been leaning in and she thought it would've been rude to pull away.

"Tell me you're not about to fly off and leave me to explain to a very angry Luthor as to where you went?" Alex sarcastically asked leaning against the door frame. Kara made a confused face, realized she was floating, and landed with an exasperated sigh.

"Alex, I've never had feelings like this before. I barely know her yet I can't imagine being without her. Every time I look at her my stomach flips. What if I embarrass myself?" Kara cried out slumping on her bed. Alex moved to pull Kara into a hug and ran a hand through her hair.

"Kar, it's perfectly normal for you to be nervous, but to be completely honest, there's no need to be. I saw the way Luthor looked at you. She's got it bad, and I may not fully trust her yet, but I hope it works out between you two. As for embarrassing yourself, well, you might as well resign yourself to the fact that you will inevitably embarrass yourself." Alex spoke softly, a teasing tone coming out at the end. Kara shoved Alex off the bed but looked far better than when Alex had first come in.

"You're the worst." Kara joked.

"At least I'm not dressed like a librarian." Alex teased sticking her tongue out. Kara blanched and looked down at what she was wearing. She had chosen to wear a pastel pink cardigan over a white button up and tan khakis.

"What's wrong with my clothes? I always dress like this." Kara asked, furrowing her eyebrows. Alex had the audacity to give Kara a pitiful look and waved Kara to follow her as she left her room.

"Kara it's fine to dress like that for school, but on dates you always want to go that extra mile. Make them want more. You can keep the pants but we are doing something about your top." Alex explained as they entered her room. Alex made her way to her closet and began looking for something for Kara to wear. She pulled out a white Panic At The Disco shirt and a red plaid button up turning to face Kara.

"Panic At The Disco is the band I like right?" Kara asked fidgeting.

"Yes, you really need to start learning the names of the bands you like Kar. Put this shirt on and tuck it in, we'll wrap the plaid around your waste." Alex ordered. Just then the doorbell rang and Kara froze, eyes wide. Using her super speed she quickly changed and began to hyperventilate.

"Kara, your date is here!" Eliza yelled up from the door. Alex quickly grabbed Kara by the arms and forced her to look at her.

"You'll be fine Kar, you're freaking indestructible, you can do this." Alex encouraged. Taking a deep breath Kara turned and marched her way down the hall to go greet Lena.

"Sorry, I was just changing my shir…" Kara began but blanked when she saw Lena. Lena was wearing dark wash skinny jeans that hugged her figure perfectly and really made Kara have to fight the urge to check out her butt. She had a low black v-neck shirt under what Kara assumed was a designer leather jacket. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail that did nothing to stop Kara's mind from wandering. In Kara's opinion, she had never seen a sexier person before.

"Well you were certainly worth the wait." Lena said with a smirk and that damn eyebrow raise that seemed to always fluster Kara. Realizing she was staring, Kara shook her head to clear her mind and settled on Lena with a big smile.

"You look beautiful Lena." Kara managed, patting her back at the smile she brought to Lena's lips.

"Well it's been lovely chatting with you Mrs Danvers but I'm sure my driver is getting impatient." Lena politely stated with remnants of the smile that Kara had given her painted red lips.

"Of course sweety, you two have fun." Eliza smiled at Lena. As the girls walked out of the house Kara heard Eliza whisper to Alex;

"You think Kara knows she has drool on her face?"

Hastily wiping at her mouth Kara completely walked into the Kara with a resounding thud. Red faced and thankful that she hadn't dented the car, Kara quickly crawled into the vehicle sticking her tongue out at Lena who was failing at stifling a laugh.

"You really aren't that graceful huh Kara?" Lena asked with her trademark smirk.

"I get easily distracted! You'll just have to make sure I keep focused." Kara defended, and nervously flirted in the process. She was rewarded with Lena giving her a very sultry look as she leaned closer to put her hand on Kara's thigh.

"I'm sure I'll find a way to keep your attention." Lena huskily said. Kara took a deep breath and placed her hand on top of Lena's. Kara's eyes found Lena's and she found that she was content to just stare into them. Lena seemed to be on the same page as she looked deeply into Kara's eyes, somewhat mesmerized.

Kara was on the balls of her feet in excitement. She had expected that Lena would take her to dinner or something fitting her background, but nope. Kara and Lena were currently walking through the gates to the National City carnival, Kara running ahead in a way that reminded Lena of a puppy.

"I guess I made the right choice for our date spot." Lena mused allowed. Kara turned with the biggest smile that she thinks she had ever had. Kara loved the carnival, it was one of her favourite things about earth. Grabbing Lena by the hand Kara drug her along towards one of the many booths and proceeded to explain that she would win Lena every prize by the end of the night. After about half an hour Kara was making good on her promise. Lena had already had to drop off some of the prizes Kara had won her and was now dragging Kara away from another booth, resorting to tempting Kara with the promise of getting her food.

"So what are you thinking about doing after school?" Kara asked as she licked sugar from the mini donuts of her hands. Lena stared as Kara did so, starting to feel hungry in a different way. Remembering that Kara had asked her a question Lena looked away to concentrate.

"I'm doing some college courses on the side right now actually so that I'm ahead after graduation. I'm planning on getting an engineering degree and would like to get a few more degrees as well, but I'm not sure I'll be allowed to stay in school that long since I'm supposed to take over the family company after I get my degree." Lena stated, picking through her fries.

"Wow, that must be really stressful, all that pressure. How are you holding up with it all?" Kara asked with concern. Smiling at Kara, Lena picked up a fry and let rest on her lips as she thought. Kara's eyes followed the fry and stared at Lena's lips. She almost didn't register what Lena was saying in her distraction.

"My whole life there has always been great expectations set before me and I've always achieved them, but it's never been enough for my mother. After what Lex did, seeing how my mother never stopped being proud of him despite the horrors he committed, I realized that I didn't need her to proud of me. I'm not stressed about what she expects from me, the only person who's expectations matter to me now are my own. I want to do so many things. I want to make the world a better place, and repent for my families sins." Lena answered thoughtfully. She looked up to see Kara's mouth hanging open and her eyes holding such a wondrous and accepting feeling within them. Lena felt her heart beat faster and was feeling a strong urge to close that mouth with a kiss. Leaning in slowly, enough time for Kara to pull away, Lena began to close her eyes. She could feel Kara's breath against her lips, and felt her own arms move as if on their own accord to gently grasp Kara face, pulling her the rest of the way.

Lena reveled at the feeling of Kara's soft lips. They fit perfectly against hers and moved in tandem. She began to stroke Kara's cheeks softley and couldn't help the smirk that graced her lips at the moan Kara let out. Suddenly strong arms wrapped themselves around Lena's waste and pulled her closer to Kara. Kara's hand ran it's way up and down Lena's back, sending a shiver down Lena's spine. Moving one of her hands to the back of Kara's head, Lena deepened the kiss and was just about to run her tongue against Kara's lips when her phone began to ring. Sighing in annoyance Lena leaned back from a very flushed Kara and looked to see who had just interrupted the best kiss she had ever had. Anger quickly crossed Lena's face and she answered rather aggressively;

"This better be important mother!"


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long break in between updates, I've been busy with work and it took me a while to find the time to write. Anyways, I hope you enjoy :)

Chapter 4

Lena was exhausted and fuming at the same time. After hanging up her phone she had had to end her date with Kara early, go home and quickly pack a suitcase, and immediately take the family jet to Metropolis all because her mother wanted Lena to attend another stupid gala. Lena had landed in Metropolis roughly around 1:00 am Friday morning and still had another hour of driving to reach the family mansion where her mother was waiting for her to promptly surprise Lena with the news that they would be going into Luthor Corp in the morning. That is how Lena found herself sitting in a board meeting that was meant to teach Lena how to act when she became the CEO, but really just showed her how idiotic the current board was and how much work she's going to have when she takes over.

"Well should we wrap up, it's nearly 10:00 pm?" one of the board members asked Lena's mother. Lillian held a displeased look at having been interrupted and for once Lena looked forward to seeing the mirth that came out of her mother's mouth.

"Is what I'm saying boring you Clifford? Or are you in a hurry to get home to your wife? Wait that can't be it, Anna is in Switzerland isn't she? Well then what's the flavour of the week then? Supermodel? Athlete? Prostitute? No need to answer, I'll find out, just like I found out about Marina, Rebecca, Siobhan, and that pizza delivery girl. Now what was her name? No matter, I have their names all on a hard drive that can be sent to Anna in a minutes notice. Unless of course you sit back down and let me finish what I was saying." Lillian bit, not raising her voice once, but fixing the now pale man with a calculated look that Lena was oh so used to. Wisely, Clifford opted to sit down and Lillian was able to finish what she had been saying before. It was almost 11 by the time Lena and her mother were sat in the car on the way back to the mansion, neither caring to converse. It wasn't until they were nearly home when Lillian finally spoke.

"You will do well to remember that information is power. If you have any chance of not completely ruining your father's company you must be prepared to blackmail. Not that I think you'll last long as CEO, you've never been able to do anything right." Lillian spoke without any emotion in her voice or on her face, not that Lena could tell. The woman still wasn't looking at her. Deciding it was best not to start an argument, Lena just answered with a yes mother and left it at that. Finally pulling up to the the Luthor estate Lena quickly made her way to her room, fully intending to immediately go to bed when she looked at her phone for the first time that day.

_8:06 am_ _Kara: Hey Lena just wanted to see if your flight went well? I can't believe your mom made you fly to Metropolis so late at night. Anyways, I'll make sure to send you the notes from class today :)_

_ 5:23 pm Kara: Picture_

_ Okay so remember that guy from your first day? Yeah well because you weren't there he sat with me and I'm pretty sure he was flirting, so thanks for subjecting me to that :P Class was boring without your comments throughout. I hope your days going good, call me?_

Lena found herself smiling at her phone in surprise. Sure Kara had been understanding last night but Lena figured that was just cause she was her ride. Most people would have been put off and rightly so, but Kara was ever so surprising to Lena. Realizing that Kara probably thought Lena had been ignoring her texts, Lena quickly responded.

_11:46 pm Lena: Hey sorry for the delay, my mother made me come to the office today and I've literally just gotten home. You're probably asleep but I just wanted to say thanks. Your texts have been the only good thing to come from this day._

_11:47 pm Kara: She's alive! Here I thought I had scared you off. You must be so tired! I'll complain about Dominic tomorrow, you should sleep._

_11:48 pm Lena: Actually I'd love to listen to you complain about Dominic, preferably over the phone if you can talk?_

Lena bit her lip, hoping Kara would say yes. Why was Lena so excited about the possibility of hearing Kara's voice? Her sweet voice that sent shivers down her spine and made her heart do a little dance. Lena was startled out of her thoughts when her phone started ringing, Kara's smiling face lighting the screen. Taking a deep breath and berating herself for being so nervous about a phone call, Lena answered.

"Hello Ms. Danvers, how are you this fine night?" Lena answered, her voice a little more sultry than intended. She heard an intake of breath come from Kara and a shy giggle come from her lips.

"Well I'm doing rather well considering I'm now talking to this really cute green eyed girl." Kara answered with a waiver of nervousness in her voice. It had become clear on their date that Kara wasn't very good at flirting or even comfortable with it, but Lena found it so endearing that Kara pushed herself out of her comfort zone just for Lena.

"How interesting, I've just begun talking to an adorable blonde goofball who happens to be a rather glorious kisser." Lena replied with a smirk, practically feeling the blush on Kara through the phone. Kara let out a little squeak before mumbling something that sounded like a different language under her breath. It sounded almost unearthly to Lena's linguistic mind, but she decided she'd asked about it later.

"You always know how to make me nervous." Kara simply stated from her end. Lena chuckled to herself. How Kara didn't know just how nervous she made Lena was remarkable.

"You don't need to be nervous with me Kara. I won't break your heart, if anything you'll break mine." Lena whispered.

"I would never hurt you Lena! I don't like hurting people, especially the ones I care about!" Kara enthusiastically replied. Lena was surprised by how much she believed her, how much she wanted to believe her. Wanting to change the topic away from serious feelings Lena asked about Kara's day. After talking for a few hours back and forth Lena felt her eyes drift closed as Kara's melodic voice soothed her and soon sleep took hold of Lena.

The loud sound of her mother yelling her name is how Lena woke up in the morning. Apparently she had slept through her alarms after staying up so late talking to Kara. Kara, the mere thought of her makes Lena feel warm on the inside. Distracted by thoughts of Kara, Lena did not hear her mother's approach and was startled when her door was swung open by a furious Lillian Luther.

"You stupid little bitch! We're supposed to leave in 10 minutes for the salon and you're just waking up! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Lillian yelled in rage. She had moved dangerously close to Lena while she was yelling and now stood over her, clenching her fists in anger. Quickly quelling the fear that had tried to take hold of her, Lena slowly stood up and thought of a quick lie. There's no way in hell she's telling her mother about Kara yet, that would just end terribly.

"I apologize mother, after we got home last night I just couldn't stop thinking about what you said, so I did some research on some of my teachers at school to see if I could get some dirt on them. You know, as practice for when I'm the CEO. I ended up staying up past two/" Lena tried to convincingly explain. Lillian was completely unreadable as she processed what Lena had said.

"Do not presume that you'll ever have the talent to backstab and scheme as I do. Make yourself presentable, if that's even possible and lets go. Don't even bother with having breakfast. We don't have the time and you could do with losing some weight." Lillian sharply replied, exiting the room briskly. Lena let out a breath and thanked whatever deity out there for the somewhat peaceful parting. Grabbing her phone to check the time, Lena saw that she had a text from Kara.

_3:00 am Kara: Goodnight sleepyhead. You fell asleep on the phone. Did you know you snore? It's cute btw. I hope your day goes better than yesterday and maybe we can talk again? _

_7:54 am Lena: I am so sorry for falling asleep, I swear it wasn't because you were boring me, I was just exhausted and your voice was so comforting that I just passed out. I would love to talk with you again. My mother seems to be rather cranky today so I'm sure I'll need some of your positivity._

Sending the text, Lena quickly threw on some clothes and ran to brush her teeth. After about five minutes Lena was able to run downstairs and just made it into the car. Other than the occasional snide remark from her mother, the car ride was silent. After an hour long drive they finally arrived at the most expensive salon in all of Metropolis and Lena is quickly surrounded by hair stylists and makeup artists. This is what Lena hated the most about these galas. She had no control over how she looked and her mother always ordered an ungodly amount of makeup to be put on her. After hours of arguing and fighting off the vultures Lena stood with a somewhat smaller amount of makeup on and her hair in some fancy bun that she hated. Lillian walked around Lena inspecting her with a disapproving look.

"It will do, I guess. It's not like you have much to work worth." Lillian told the stylists. Biting her tongue, Lena moved to sit on one of the couches as her mother started to get her hair done. She could tell from the stylists faces that they were uncomfortable after what her mother had said, of course they had heard how Lillian treated Lena for years. Taking out her phone Lena saw that she had a text from perhaps her favourite person now.

_8:17 am Kara: You don't need to apologize Lena. I knew you'd had a long day so I wasn't really surprised when I heard you snoring. How's your morning been so far?_

_1:12 pm Lena: You're too kind Kara. So far my day has mostly been my mother insulting me and makeup getting smashed on my face so it's actually not that bad of a day. How's your day been?_

_1:13 pm Kara: WHY IS YOUR MOM INSULTING YOU? Actually follow up question, how does that not make your day bad?_

_1:16 pm Lena: Well that was a fast reply. Was someone waiting by the phone to hear from me ;) I'm used to her insulting me Kara, it doesn't do much to me anymore. Oh and you've yet to tell me about your day._

_1:20 pm Kara: No! I wasn't! That'd be weird and I'm not weird, I'm cool. I still don't like that she insults you though. I haven't really done much today. Alex and I have spent the last few hours looking at animal rescue sites. Eliza said that if we saved up the money we could adopt a dog. So far we love all of them but there's also the cutest cat I have ever seen on one of the sites so I'm trying to convince Eliza to let us get it as well._

_1:21 pm Lena: How did I know you would be an animal lover haha. Can you send me some pics of the cat and the dogs that you're looking at?_

_1:22 pm Kara: Absolutely! Let me just hunt down Alex for the pictures! The meany hasn't shared them with me yet :(_

"What in god's name has you smiling so much?!" Lillian yelled from her chair. Lena jumped in surprise, she had forgotten where she was.

"It's nothing mother, just a stupid article saying complex organisms like humans have more genes than simple organisms like an amoeba. Idiots right." Lena tried to lie. Lillian narrowed her eyes and held out her hand.

"Show me the article." she demanded. Shit! Lena took a deep breath and prepared for the verbal slapping she was about to get. Handing her phone over, Lena was able to see that Kara had just sent the animal pictures.

"Why is it I don't see an article here, but a text chain? Who is Kara?" Lillian asked with a calm but cold voice.

"She's just a friend and I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to invite her for dinner." Lena tried to explain.

"Just a friend? Don't think me stupid Lena. When you get back to National City you will tell this Kara that she's been invited to come for dinner by me. I will not accept any excuses if she is not at the penthouse on Friday night." Lillian currtley demanded. Lena's heart shattered. There's no way she could refuse Lillian's request. If she did, Lillian would make sure that Kara and Lena never saw each other again, but bringing Kara to dinner would give Lillian a chance to intimidate her and make Kara realize how fucked up Lena really is. In simpler terms, Lena was absolutely fucked.


End file.
